A Love Story
by LoveKP
Summary: Hange no sabe nada del amor, Levi estaba dispuesto a ayudarla. Ahora para conquistar a Erwin, quien considera el hombre correcto, ella tendrá que escuchar al hombre incorrecto. Adaptación de la película La cruda verdad con mi OTP LeviHan.
1. Chapter 1

**Te presento a… **

Hange caminaba por los pasillos rumbo a la sala de juntas del cuartel general.

-Buenos días Hange -saludo un subordinado fingiendo una gran sonrisa.

-Líder, hoy se ve muy bien -dijo otro.

Hange miraba a todos lados preocupada, entonces su siempre amigo y asistente Moblit se le acerco. Él cargaba un montón de papeles y lucia aterrado.

-¿Tan mal están las cosas? -pregunto Hange, ella usualmente trataba de ayudar a su capitán Erwin con los problemas de la legión de exploración. Cuando le hacían cumplidos era por que todo se estaba desmoronando.

-Buntaichou -saludo Moblit-. Tenemos problemas.

-No existen problemas, solo soluciones -dijo mientras caminaba firme y segura.

-Hange -saludo Mike quien lucia furioso-. Ya no la soporto, tienes que hablar con Erwin para que la transfieran a otro escuadrón -comenzó a quejarse.

-Mike ya te dije, arregla tus problemas con Nanaba.

Todos los lideres peleaban, Erwin estaba al borde de la histeria, Hange entro y sonó un silbato deteniendo la discusión. Escucho las quejas y al final todos se fueron contentos.

-No sé cómo lo haces -dijo contento Erwin.

-Es solo cuestión de mirar el caos a los ojos y mandarlo al diablo -dijo sonriente.

-Hey el comandante Shadis quiere verlos. Esta alterado. -anuncio Moblit en cuanto entro.

.

-Tenemos problemas -les anuncio en cuanto entraron a la oficina de su comandante-. Si más subordinados mueren no sé qué haremos, ya casi nadie quiere unirse, el presupuesto para la legión ha bajado, pronto ya no será suficiente -dijo dejándose caer derrotado sobre su silla.

-Podemos recuperarnos, yo buscare alguna solución -se apresuró a decir Hange.

-Eso es lo que me preocupa Hange -Shadis soltó un suspiro-. Tú y Erwin son mi duo dinámico, pero me preocupa que no sean suficiente. Veo que día con día se esfuerzan y entregan sus corazones a la causa sin siquiera pensarlo un segundo, pero las opciones se nos acaban.

-Ya pensaremos en algo comandante -fue el turno de Erwin de hablar.

Ambos hicieron el saludo formal llevando su puño al corazón y salieron del lugar.

.

Hange salió tensa de la reunión, debía pensar en algo que hiciera que mas reclutas quisieran unirse al cuerpo de exploración y que les dieran mas presupuesto.

-Debo pensar que hacer -le dijo a su mejor amiga Nanaba-. No iré esta noche, me quedare a pensar alguna estrategia.

-¡Absolutamente no! -intervino Nanaba-. También tienes que salir a convivir con la humanidad. Además, me costó mucho trabajo concretarte esta cita. Tienes que tener una vida fuera de la legión -Animo.

.

Hange asistió a la cita, el chico no era feo, solo que no era lo que Hange esperara y viceversa, el chico lucio decepcionado. Ella ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de arreglarse un poco.

-Hola -saludo nerviosamente y tomo asiento-. Nanaba me conto muchas cosas sobre ti -dijo entusiasmada-. Así que eres profesor…

-Si, Nanaba casi no hablo de ti -el chico inspecciono a la mujer que tenía enfrente, ahora entendía el por que no le habían dado más información.

-También note que no tienes antecedentes y tu nivel de ingresos así como tu IQ no son malos -dijo sacando un montón de hojas.

-Espera ¿Qué? -pregunto confundido.

-Me tome la libertad de investigarte a profundidad, nunca sabes con que loco terminaras saliendo.

-Si, dímelo a mi -dijo desviando la mirada y un poco fastidiado por la situación.

-También me tome la libertad de hacer una lista de temas para no quedarnos sin nada de que platicar -dijo y le entrego una hoja al chico.

-Titanes, murallas, experimentos, caníbales… -comenzó a leer asustado.

-Yo creo que el cuarto es el mejor tema -dijo entusiasmada.

Basta decir con que no le fue nada bien, ella regreso derrotada y por alguna razón se sentía triste. Él sujeto había salido corriendo del lugar.

-Oh vamos Hange ni que ese chico cubriera todos tus requisitos -se dijo para animarse un poco. Cerro la puerta de su cuarto y se dejo caer en la cama mientras abrazaba su almohada-. Debe haber alguien por ahí, en algún lugar -medito.

.

Erwin y Mike habían salido de expedición a la ciudad subterránea. Erwin decía que tenia un plan para ayudar a la legión y este consistía en atrapar a un sujeto muy buscado por la ley.

Hange se levantó y salió a enfrentar un nuevo día lleno de nuevos problemas…

-Buenos días líder -saludo uno de sus subordinados fingiendo una gran sonrisa.

-Hoy también se ve radiante -saludo otro.

Hange solo continúo caminando y soltó un largo suspiro.

-¿Cómo te fue en la cita? -pregunto Nanaba sonriente y cruzo los dedos.

-Pues el postre estuvo delicioso -dijo pensativa y Nanaba soltó un gritito de la emoción.

-Lo sabía, sabía que era el indicado -dijo contenta.

-En realidad el sujeto salió corriendo a los cinco minutos, pero me quede a comer pastel.

Nanaba inspecciono a su amiga, ella no lucia triste o que hubiera estado llorando, en realidad así era Hange, por más malas citas que llegara a tener su ánimo no decaía.

-Buntaichou el capitán Erwin regreso de la ciudad subterránea -anuncio Moblit quien tenia unas grandes ojeras marcadas consecuencia del trabajo excesivo que tenía.

.

Erwin solicito una reunión de emergencia con los líderes de escuadrón. Todos estaban impacientes por escuchar mas malas noticias, pues solo se reunían para eso. Hange entro a la sala de juntas y tomo asiento, Nanaba y Moblit a pesar de no ser líderes de escuadrón se colaron en la reunión.

-Bien, ya estamos todos aquí presentes -sonrió Erwin y miro a su alrededor-. Antes de que lo conozcan les advierto que este hombre es un poco grosero -aclaro.

-¿Quién es este tipo? -pregunto uno de los líderes.

-No estoy de acuerdo si viene de la ciudad subterránea -dijo otro

-Oh vamos, somos los de la legión de exploración, tenemos la mente más abierta a los cambios -hablo Erwin.

-Erwin no necesitamos de extraños que no saben cómo opera la legión, aquí tengo un plan que puede funcionar, como hablar con Zackley -dijo entusiasmada Hange mientras le entregaba un documento con gráficas y alegatos convincentes.

-Si, es verdad -apoyaron los demás líderes.

-Zackley es razonable, si le entregamos un buen argumento entonces acedera a darnos más presupuesto.

-A menos que lo caches con tres prostitutas a él no le importara -dijo Levi en cuanto entro-. Por cierto, estaba espiando.

Detrás de Levi había entrado Isabelle y Farlan.

-Chicos ellos son Levi, Isabelle y Farlan -presento Erwin.

-¿Quién es esta hermosa creatura? -dijo Farlan invadiendo el espacio vital de Hange.

-Ella es Hange y será su líder -dijo Erwin y Hange no pudo ocultar su asombro.

-Pero Erwin yo ya tengo muchos problemas… -comenzó a quejarse.

-Me gustan las dominantes -dijo Farlan y luego le guiño el ojo, Levi lo aparto jalándolo de la chamarra.

-Es broma -Erwin suelto una risita nervioso-. Vamos chicos, se presentarán con el resto de la legión -Erwin se los llevo lejos.

Hange sintió alivio cuando se fueron, el otro chico, Levi, no le había quitado la vista de encima desde que había entrado, esta había sido intimidante y fría.

-Creo que vamos a necesitar nuevamente la charla de acoso sexual -dijo preocupada.

.

-Soy una gran líder -se repetía mientras daba vueltas en su cuarto-. Soy una…

-¿Eres una gran líder? -dijo burlón Farlan abriendo la puerta sin avisar, detrás de él entraron sus otros dos amigos.

-¿Acaso no tocan la puerta? -pregunto molesta Hange.

-Llame y no contestaste -dijo contenta Isabelle quien brinco al sofá y comenzó a inspeccionar el lugar.

-Su llamado fue negado por tu falta de adherencia a las etiquetas sociales que siguen al llamado -dijo estresada y vio como Isabelle tomaba un libro y al hacerlo caían los demás que estaban apilados.

-Este lugar es un muladar -se quejó Levi al ver el tiradero en la habitación.

-Es mi muladar -dijo exasperada Hange y salió del lugar.

-No me gusta que esta mujer nos esté supervisando aniki -dijo Isabelle.

-Así es, si ella esta sobre nosotros todo el tiempo no podremos cumplir la misión -medito Farlan.

Levi sabia que tenia que deshacerse de esa mujer insoportable.

.

Ese día tocaba práctica, verían de que estaban hechos los tres nuevos reclutas.

-Mike, Nanaba, escuchen con atención, quiero que nos deshagamos de esos tres, quiero que los pulvericen, quiero que los dejen en el suelo -dijo aun molesta por la situación que se había dado horas antes, Levi se había comportado de una manera muy grosera con su adorado comandante Shadis.

-Wow y yo que creía que eras la más agresiva -se burló Mike de Nanaba.

Esta le lanzo un gran golpe.

Levi y los chicos no lo habían hecho mal, Hange quedo sorprendida así como muchas otras chicas de la legión.

-Creo que te has ganado muchas admiradoras -se burló Mike y Levi solo miro furioso.

-No me interesa conocer a un montón de chicas sin nada de especial -dijo serio.

-Suena que alguien esta resentido con el sexo opuesto -se burló Nanaba.

-¿Por qué estar en una relación? ¿Para terminar como ustedes? -los miro, ellos fingieron no entender a lo que se refería su nuevo compañero-. Llevo poco aquí, pero ya he escuchado sobre ustedes, fingen ser la pareja perfecta, pero sabemos que es mentira.

-Espera ¿qué? -dijo Mike sorprendido.

Hange estaba solo a unos centímetros de ellos, así que escucho como la conversación tocaba un tema muy explosivo.

-Oh maldita sea -dijo Hange-. Tenemos que intervenir.

-No podemos buntaichou -hablo Moblit nervioso-. Shadis dijo que no interviniéramos en la interacción de esos tres con los miembros de la legión.

-¿Que? -pregunto molesta Hange y miro a Erwin que estaba a su lado.

-Mike, tu pareces un hombre buena onda -dijo Farlan-, pero al parecer has dejado de serlo ¿me pregunto por qué? -él miro a Nanaba e Isabelle la señalo–. Y tu Nanaba, no eres una tonta, ya vi al resto de la legión, era Mike o nada y pronto tu Mike comenzaste a verte frustrado porque aceptémoslo ella es más fuerte que tú.

-Oh vamos esas son tonterías, yo estoy orgulloso de la fuerza y liderazgo de mi novia.

Isabelle movió la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos.

-Mentiras, te sientes castrado por ella y eso afecta tu cabeza y la masculinidad –continuo Farlan.

Isabelle lo presionaba con gestos de burla y desaprobación.

-Esa no es mi culpa -dijo Mike cediendo ante la presión de ese par.

-Lo sé, es su culpa -Farlan señalo a Nanaba.

-¿Porque es mi culpa? -dijo ofendida Nanaba.

-Él te tiene miedo -dijo Isabell burlona.

-¡Va a matarlos! -dijo Hange horrorizada.

-¡Vamos Mike, se un hombre! -animo Farlan.

-Ven aquí y besa a esta hermosa mujer -dijo Isabelle jalando a Mike y a Nanaba-. Rompamos este momento tenso -sonrió.

-Se un hombre -insistió Farlan.

-Si, se un hombre -animo Isabelle.

-Yo soy un hombre -dijo Mike.

-Mike no te atrevas -amenazo Nanaba.

Nanaba rezongaba y entonces Mike exploto.

-¡Déjame ser un hombre! -grito y acto seguido se lanzó sobre ella besándola apasionadamente.

-¡No, chicos esto no es algo que los demás reclutas tengan que ver! -regaño Hange poniéndose enfrente y agitando los brazos en un intento frustrado de evitar que el resto del publico viera esa escena.

Todos miraban sin entender que había pasado y Hange sintió de nuevo un escalofrió, fue cuando noto que una mirada fría estaba fija sobre ella, se trataba de nuevo de Levi quien la miraba desde lejos serio.

.

-No puedo creer que eso pasara -decía Hange mientras Erwin se limitaba a reír-. No lo encuentro gracioso.

-Yo sí. Vamos tú ya los viste en acción -animo Erwin -mantengámoslos contentos y tendremos más presupuesto para la legión.

-Esto es una locura, no sabemos nada de ellos -dijo preocupada.

-Hange, puedes buscar toda la información del pasado de una persona y aun así no puedes saber qué hará en un futuro, a veces solo debes dejar que todo fluya e ir conociendo a las personas en el progreso.

-Erwin eso no tiene sentido -se quejó y al momento de girarse sin querer ella golpeo la botella de licor que estaba en una mesa, la bebida mancho la camisa de Erwin- ¡Lo siento tanto! -dijo avergonzada.

-No te preocupes, se lavará -dijo Erwin y se la quito mostrando su cuerpo marcado y haciendo que Hange se sonrojara.

-Yo me tengo que ir -dijo y salió corriendo.

.

-Jamás lo había notado, Erwin es…

-¿Un dios?, ¿un papacito cuyo rostro fue tallado por los mismísimos ángeles? -dijo Nanaba.

-¿Qué debo hacer? -pregunto Hange apenada.

Nanaba estaba por contestar cuando al otro lado del pasillo estaban unas chicas rodeando a Levi quien no se veía contento, aunque en realidad nunca lo estaba.

-Tienes ojos de ser chico malo -dijo una chica coqueteándole.

Hange se acercó y miro firmemente a las chicas, ellas dejaron su sonrisa atrás y se fueron. Levi no podía estar más agradecido.

-No seas grosero, sigue las ordenes que se te dan, respeta a tus superiores como el comandante Shadis, más te vale que tú y tus amiguitos se comporten afuera en la expedición o se irán -comenzó a regañan, Levi parecía no darle importancia-. Y deja de verme de esa forma es… -ella busco la palabra adecuada- da miedo -dijo finalmente.

-Gracioso que me digas todo eso, según Erwin eres tú quien tiene que mantenernos felices o si no es a ti a quien regañaran -dijo cruzado de brazos-. Por cierto, mis amigos y yo tenemos una larga lista de peticiones.

Hange se retiró furiosa y soltando imperios.

-Tenemos que deshacernos de ella -dijo Farlan acercándose a Levi

-Yo me encargo -dijo recargado en la pared-. ¿Qué es lo que distrae más a las mujeres?

-¡Oh yo se aniki! -Isabelle dio unos brinquitos y alzo la mano-. El odioso y asqueroso amor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Consejos sobre el amor**

Hange estaba dormida, pero estaba mas inquieta de lo normal, ella se movía como si estuviera teniendo una terrible pesadilla. En sus sueños ella no dejaba de pensar en Erwin.

Ella se enamoraba con facilidad, primero se había enamorado de Shadis y ahora no podía dejar de pensar en su capitán, pero entonces un par de ojos grisáceos aparecieron en su sueño, esa mirada seria y penetrante que siempre fija sobre ella a donde fuera. Se sentía rara cada vez que veía al dueño de esta mirada.

Entonces se levantó de golpe, se limpio el sudor de su frente y trato de relajarse para volver a dormir mientras se preguntaba ¿porque había soñado con Levi?

.

-Buenos días buntaichou -saludo Moblit mientras le entregaba una taza de café, ella sonrió y entonces Levi apareció y su sonrisa cambio, pero quería darle una oportunidad a Levi y compañía, así que se acercó a él y sus amigos de una forma amistosa.

Isabelle quedo complacida con los dulces que le dio Hange y Farlan no era difícil de hacer sonreír, pero Levi era otra cosa, él se limitaba a estar callado, serio y con su mirada fija siempre en ella, definitivamente era alguien raro.

-Así que dime Hange ¿ese chico rubio es tu novio? -pregunto Isabelle señalando a Moblit.

El plan para deshacerse de Hange había iniciado.

-¿Moblit? -ella le miro-. No, es solo mi amigo -sonrió-. Estoy más interesada en otro hombre, él es lindo, fuerte, amable, inteligente, valiente … -comenzó a enlistar.

-Más vale que sea real porque si no es demasiado patético -hablo Levi por primera vez desde que Hange se había ido a sentar con ellos.

-Oh es real -dijo Hange y se retiró.

Farlan le lanzo una mirada a Levi y él entendió. Se levanto y siguió a Hange.

-¿Entonces este tipo ya te invito a salir? -le pregunto.

Hange se sorprendió, ¿acaso Levi quería entablar una conversación?

-No, todavía no -contesto contenta, entones vio a Erwin caminando por el pasillo y sonrió- ¡Erwin! -le grito y agito su mano entusiasmada.

-¿Qué haces? -pregunto Levi.

Basto con una simple mirada rápida para entender de quien estaba enamorada Hange.

-Hola hange, Levi -saludo Erwin mostrando una gran sonrisa perfecta.

-Erwin sabes, habrá una gran exposición de pintura en este distrito y estaba pensando que quizás tu y yo podríamos ir el fin de semana -hablo nerviosa.

-Oh valla -la sonrisa de Erwin desapareció-. La cuestión Hange es que con todos los preparativos para la expedición yo no tengo tiempo…

-Entiendo ¿Qué te parece regresando de la expedición? -sugirió

Levi solo miraba y negaba con su cabeza. Esa cuatro ojos no sabia como invitar a un chico a salir.

-Hange un minuto -dijo y la jalo lejos del rubio.

En cuanto giraron en una esquina y Erwin ya no los podía ver Levi soltó a Hange.

-¿Qué haces? -dijo enojada.

-Te estaba rechazando -contesto.

-No lo estaba haciendo -se quejó Hange.

-De acuerdo, estará esperando a que regreses …

-¿Como lo sabes? -interrumpió.

-Porque se como piensan los hombres -contesto-. Escucha, si quieres que funcione con el cejotas tendrás que escucharme y hacer lo que te diga, quizás ya hiciste mucho daño con tu impulso agresivo y controlador, pero si logras salvar la situación no serás más Hange su apoyo moral y amiga rara.

-No soy rara -alego- ¿Soy rara? -pregunto tras meditarlo unos segundos.

Levi le lanzo una mirada de "lo eres"

-¿Te has escuchado una sola vez? -pregunto arqueando la ceja.

Hange asomo su cabeza para ver si Erwin seguía esperándola en el pasillo y así era, ella sintió pánico.

-Escucha a pesar de que no me creas, en el fondo sabes que yo se de lo que hablo, tú decides.

Hange medito unos segundos y entonces accedió.

-Muy bien ¿qué hago? -pregunto.

-Iras y le dirás que estas ocupada y que te espere, que tienes que reunirte con alguien mas y si te pregunta con quien dile que con un amigo con el que sales, pero que no es nada serio.

Hange asintió y camino hacia Erwin con poca confianza intentando recordar lo que Levi le había dicho.

-Hola -volvió a saludar Erwin.

-Lo siento tanto Erwin -se disculpó-. ¿Podrías esperarme unos segundos? Tengo que ir con… -ella se quedó pensando- Moblit -dijo finalmente.

-¿Moblit? -pregunto.

-Si, ya sabes mi amigo con el que salgo -ella aguardo unos instantes-. ¡Nada serio! -aclaro asustada y luego salió corriendo torpemente, giro para tomar otro pasillo y se topó con Levi- ¿Y ahora qué? -pregunto asustada.

-Esperamos -dijo Levi-. Si el sujeto se queda parado esperándote significa que le interesas, nadie espera a quien intenta rechazar.

-Espero tengas razón.

-Dame un poco de tiempo y ese tipo estará a tus pies.

-No lo quiero a mis pies. Erwin no se rebajaría, es un hombre centrado, capas de cosas profundas como el amor, cosas que tú no sabes.

-Tal ves no, pero si se de manipulación y seducción, cosas que tu no sabes -la escaneo-. Hagamos un trato cuatro ojos, si logro que Erwin se enamore de ti dejaras de fastidiarme y también a mis amigos. Sabes tan bien como yo que juntos podemos ayudar a la legión de exploración.

-Hecho -dijo contenta y le estiro la mano a Levi, él la miro con desagrado.

-Así déjalo, no se cuando fue la ultima vez que te las lavaste.

Hange frunció el ceño ofendida.

Ambos se asomaron y vieron que Erwin seguía esperando en el pasillo.

-¿Y ahora qué? -pregunto sorprendida Hange.

-Déjalo esperando -Levi camino y Hange lo siguió-. Regla número uno nunca critiques -dijo mientras Hange lo perseguía.

-¿Aunque sea una crítica constructiva? -pregunto.

-Jamás. Los hombres somos seres simples incapaces de cambiar, dejamos de madurar en cuanto dejamos los pañales -Hange miraba sin entender nada, todo resultaba nuevo para ella-. Regla numero dos, ríete de todos sus chistes, pero no te rías como loca.

-¿Y si no es divertido lo que dice?

-No importa, una risa falsa es como un orgasmo falso, es mejor que ninguno.

-Un orgasmo falso sigue siendo falso -alego Hange.

-Solo para ti, no eres la única en el cuarto, no seas egoísta -Hange soltó una pequeña risa-. Eso fue perfecto ¿real o falsa?

-Nunca lo sabrás.

-Regla número tres, los hombres son muy visuales -él miro a Hange y nuevamente la escaneo-. Debes cambiar tu aspecto y darte un baño.

-¿Qué tiene de malo mi aspecto? -dijo indignada.

-Tu aspecto dice no me toques ¿eres así de plana o usas vendas? -pregunto.

Y Hange más se indignó.

-Regla numero cuatro, nunca hables de tus problemas, a los hombres no les importa y no te escuchan.

-Algunos si -dijo pensando en lo atento que era Moblit con ella.

-No, algunos fingen que sí. Cuando preguntan ¿cómo estás? en realidad solo quieren sexo. Se que piensas que Erwin esta por encima de todo eso, pero es un hombre así que si está interesado en ti ya te imagino al menos una vez desnuda.

-¿Supones que todos los hombres son igual de degenerados que tú?

-No lo supongo, lo sé.

.

Ambos habían ido de compras, según Levi Hange necesitaba ropa que la hiciera ver más femenina.

Al concluir las compras Hange se fue a cambiar mientras que Levi esperaba en su cuarto. Él miraba el desorden y soportaba el impulso de limpiar el desastre.

Hange entro luciendo diferente. Ella lucia hermosa con sus pantalones ajustados, blusa con escote, cabello limpio y suelto, además de que usaba unas botas altas de tacón.

Ella camino hasta Levi y se tropezó.

-No creo que estas botas sean útiles a la hora de matar titanes -dijo tratando de ponerse de pie a pesar de que las piernas le temblaban.

-No buscamos tu comodidad, lo que buscamos es que Erwin tire baba al verte, torpe cuatro ojos y quítate esos lentes -regaño Levi y la jalo del brazo para ayudarla a conservar el equilibrio.

-Pero sin mis lentes no veré nada -alego.

Levi no le hizo caso y se los arrebato, entonces noto que de hecho ella tenia unos ojos muy lindos.

-Está bien, puedes quedártelos -dijo colocándoselos de nuevo y luego se apartó-. Y ya te acostumbraras a los tacones.

Hange finalmente logro mantenerse de pie.

-Es que no quiero que piense que soy frívola -dijo mientras inspeccionaba su nuevo atuendo.

-No tienes que ser frívola, tienes que ser dos personas, la santa y pecadora, la desnudista y la bibliotecaria. Ahora debo enseñarte a seducir -dijo lamentando su suerte, esa mujer quizás nunca en su vida había escuchado esa palabra.

-Yo se seducir -dijo indignada.

-No lo creo, ya te imaginé, comenzaras a hablar sobre titanes…

Hange se acercó sonriente a Levi guardado solo unos centímetros de distancia, ella comenzó a pasar su mano por su pecho mientras le miraba fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso? -dijo con desagrado.

-Pensé que te gustaba -le dijo de forma coqueta y se acercó a su rostro con la intención de darle un beso. Levi no entendía porque simplemente no la apartaba, de alguna forma estaba cautivado por la mirada de la castaña o quizás era el olor a jabón que le llegaba proveniente de ella, quizás las caricias que le hacía. Para él había pasado un largo rato en silencio, para Hange apenas unos segundos y cuando vio la cara de consternación de su compañero no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

-Tu eres una persona muy perturbadora -dijo Levi volviendo a respirar, en algún momento su cuerpo había contenido la respiración.

-Deberías de ver tu expresión de idiota -continúo burlándose Hange.

El momento se vio interrumpido por alguien que llamaba a la puerta.

-¿Hange estás ahí? -pregunto Erwin tocando nuevamente.

-No estoy lista -dijo presa por el pánico- ¿Qué hago? -pregunto.

-Que la conversación dure menos de un minuto y se indiferente -le dijo y Hange camino hacia la puerta.

Levi se escondió debajo de la cama donde había un montón de suciedad, esa era la razón por la que él le había pedido que durara menos de un minuto.

-Hola -saludo alegre en cuanto abrió la puerta y Erwin se le quedo viendo sorprendido por su nuevo aspecto.

-Wow te ves… genial -dijo inspeccionándola de arriba abajo.

-Ah pues solo me di un baño -quiso restarle importancia.

-¿Y qué te paso hoy? -pregunto.

-¿A que te refieres? -pregunto Hange sin entender.

-Me dejaste esperándote en el pasillo por mas de dos horas -aclaro Erwin.

Levi escuchaba la conversación y rogaba por que esa torpe mujer dejara de hablar, entonces vio una araña que caminaba en su dirección y salió debajo de la cama, ni loco soportaría que un animalejo lo tocara.

Tanto Erwin como Hange escucharon el ruido proveniente del interior del cuarto, por suerte Erwin no podía ver al interior pues Hange solo tenía abierta la puerta un poco.

-¡Oh dios mío! -grito presa del pánico, no quería que Erwin descubriera a Levi en su cuarto -Se me olvido por completo -dijo nerviosa.

Entonces Erwin noto algo raro, ¿acaso otra persona estaba en el cuarto?, estaba por entrar, pero Hange le impidió el paso.

-Erwin, cuanto lo siento, pero tengo que terminar mi invento -dijo apresurada y le cerro la puerta en la cara.

-Qué asco ¿es que acaso no limpias nunca? -se quejó Levi mientras se sacudía el polvo de su ropa.

-Hange -hablo Erwin del otro lado de la puerta-. Me preguntaba si… ¿te gustaría salir este fin de semana?

Hange sonrió y dio unos brinquitos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Cita desastrosa **

Erwin llevo a Hange a un partido de baseboll, su deporte favorito, habían comprado algo de comer y ahora miraban el partido.

-¿Te gusta el baseboll? -pregunto Erwin.

Hange recordó lo que Levi le había dicho que tenía que ser indiferente, así que hizo su mejor esfuerzo.

-mmm si supongo -dijo insegura y Erwin noto que algo raro le pasaba a Hange, pero le restó importancia. Miro a su alrededor y creyó ver a Levi con una capucha. Pero supo que eso no podía ser.

Levi los seguía de cerca para asegurarse que esa torpe cuatro ojos no cometiera ningún error.

Hange había fracasado en su intento de ser indiferente, entonces miro su hotdog, recordó que Levi le había dicho que debía introducirlo a su boca lentamente pero no entendía la razón, lo hizo y no fue hasta que lo hizo que entendió a que se refería Levi, esto hizo que lo escupiera y el resto de la comida la soltó cayendo sobre el regazo de Erwin.

-¡Oh mi dios! lo limpiare -dijo apenada y comenzó a limpiar, solo que parecía otra cosa y la gente lo noto, comenzaron a mirar sorprendidos. Todo termino con Hange y Erwin avergonzados y Levi muriendo de la risa, tenía demasiado tiempo que no le pasaba eso, en definitiva, Hange era única.

Luego del partido caminaron y Hange vio a lo lejos a Levi quien le hacía señas para que se acercara.

-No puedo decir que fue aburrido -dijo riendo Erwin, Hange seguía avergonzada por lo sucedido.

-Sabes, que tengo que ir a… algo rápido ya vengo -dijo sin poder inventar algo mejor y salió corriendo al encuentro con Levi. Erwin se quedó mirando sin entender.

-Muy bien le daremos otra oportunidad, harás lo siguiente… -le explico y Hange regreso al encuentro con Erwin.

La pareja camino hasta el cuartel general y ahora estaban frente a la habitación de Hange.

-Fuiste muy amable, te avergoncé -dijo bajando la mirada.

-No, está bien, estoy acostumbrado a chicas que conozco de inmediato, pero tu Hange eres única. -Él sonrió y Hange levanto su mirada, ella estaba contenta.

Hange sabía que esa era su última oportunidad así que tomo una bocanada de aire y hablo.

-Bueno, buenas noches -ella se enderezo haciendo que resaltara su pecho y Erwin la beso.

Él la mantenía ceca mientras la sujetaba de la cadera y Hange lo rodeaba con sus brazos por el cuello. Ella se sentía derretir en el beso que estaba compartiendo con Erwin.

Este beso fue interrumpido por Erwin para pesar de Hange.

-Hasta pronto -dijo y se alejó sonriente.

-Adiós -Hange también se despidió sonriente y luego Levi salió de su escondite en cuanto Erwin estuvo fuera del rango de vista.

-No estuvo del todo mal cuatro ojos -dijo Levi.

-¡Lo hiciste! -dijo emocionada y dio unos brinquitos-. ¡Lo hiciste! -continúo diciendo y luego abrazo a Levi, su primer impulso fue apartarla, pero por alguna razón no lo hizo. Por esa vez le perdonaría ese acto.

-No me preguntes por qué, pero creo que realmente le gustas a ese idiota.

-Es perfecto y cumple los requisitos de mi lista -dijo todavía emocionada.

-De seguro le falla la vista como a ti torpe cuatro ojos de mierda.

-Usualmente te rebatiría eso, pero estoy demasiado contenta -dijo Hange y camino hacia su cuarto.

Levi la vio caminar lejos y sonrió, luego esa sonrisa se desvaneció y se retiró también a su cuarto. Lamentaría mucho romperle el corazón a Hange matando a Erwin, pero era algo que tenía que hacer.

.

Todos entrenaban, pronto seria la expedición.

-Levi adivina que -dijo emocionada Hange interrumpiendo su paz-. ¡Erwin me invito a salir de nuevo!

-Bien -dijo serio sin mostrar interés.

-Yo quería preguntarte… ¿cuánto tiempo tengo que esperar para… tú sabes? -pregunto tímidamente.

-¿Para tú sabes? -dijo incrédulo, ¿acaso tenía cinco años esa mujer?-. ¿Te refieres a tener relaciones?

Hange miro a todos lados para asegurarse de que no los hubieran escuchado.

-Cambia esa expresión de susto -regaño Levi- no me digas que tú nunca…

-¡No! -dijo roja por la pena-. Es que tampoco había estado en una relación antes -ella bajo la mirada.

-Pues pobre de Smith -dijo y camino para alejarse de Hange, pero ella lo siguió.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Las primeras veces para una mujer son bueno… te lo resumiré, llanto, quejas, dolor y sangre.

Hange ahora lucia aterrada.

-No puede ser tan terrible ¿O sí? -dijo alcanzándolo.

-Como dije pobre de Erwin, apuesto a que eres una frígida -ahora Hange lucia indignada.

-¡No soy ninguna frígida! -le grito.

-¿Como lo sabes? Jamás has estado con un hombre.

.

Hange se había terminado de arreglar, cuando llamaron a la puerta, pensó se trataba de Erwin, pero en realidad era Shadis.

-¿Comandante? -dijo confundida por la presencia de este.

-Líder Hange el día de hoy nos reuniremos con el comandante en jefe Zackly -anuncio.

-Pero, yo tengo una cita -alego.

Shadis levanto la ceja incrédulo.

-No sabe el logro que significa para ella -intervino Levi.

Hange le miro furiosa.

-¿Y se puede saber con quién? -pregunto shadis.

-Erwin -ella bajo la mirada.

-Pues Erwin también tiene que venir, así que no veo el problema -dijo y jalo a Hange fuera de su habitación.

Ya en el restaurante Zackly los saludo, él venia acompañado de dos mujeres muy bellas, una de ellas no tardo dos segundos en lanzarse a los brazos de Levi.

Todos comían tranquilos y reían. Hange lucia estresada y Levi pensó que era el momento justo para vengarse de ella.

Levi, quien estaba sentado a su lado, bajo su mano y le tomo de la pierna, Hange se sorprendió dando un brinco y todos la miraron.

-Este pescado esta bueno -dijo tratando de disimular y luego patio a Levi.

-Hange ¿porque no les hablas sobre tu nuevo invento? -sugirió Shadis.

Levi entonces le hizo una caricia con su pie y Hange volvió a sobresaltarse.

-Si claro, tenemos este nuevo aparato que sube y luego baja y… -Hange no podía concentrarse, ella patio a Levi-. Será fabuloso -termino de decir.

Erwin no entendía la actitud de Hange, así que se asomó por debajo de la mesa, pero no vio nada.

Todos la miraban extrañados. Hange soltó otra patada, esta ves al que patio fue a Shadis.

-¡Auch! -se quejó Shadis-. Mayor Hange ¿acaso me patio? -pregunto furioso.

-¡No, yo no! -dijo asustada- ¿Levi por qué pateas al comandante?

Levi le lanzo una mirada asesina y Hange también.

Al término de la cena todos se despidieron alegres.

-Debo decir que me equivoque, no eres una frígida después de todo -se burló.

-Eres un maldito enano -dijo furiosa y le dio un golpe en el hombro.

-Me la debías por la otra ves cuando fingiste seducirme, lo cual por cierto te sale pésimo -dijo y Hange estaba por alegar algo cuando Levi volvió a hablar-. Sabes, le gustas mucho, te lo aseguro -ambos miraron a Erwin.

-¿Enserio? -ella pregunto alegre.

Levi estaba por contestar cuando los interrumpieron.

-¿Lista para irnos? -Erwin se acercó y abrazo a Hange de la cintura.

-Hange esta lista -dijo Levi y la pareja salió del lugar, él se les quedo viendo, Hange miro atrás por alguna extraña razón y le sonrió a Levi una ultima vez.

-Creo que todo salió bien -dijo contento Shadis-. Vamos por unos tragos.


	4. Chapter 4

**¿Esto es amor?**

Los siguientes días Hange y Erwin continuaron saliendo, ella lucia contenta y estaba distraída, ya no vigilaba a Levi y compañía. Ellos buscaban los documentos que les habían encargado recuperar, claro Levi también lucia distraído, la cosa fue evidente para Farlan e Isabelle cuando Levi se distrajo al ver que Hange había recibido un ramo de flores de parte de Erwin, ella y su amiga Nanaba festejaban y bailaban contentas.

Fue la expedición y sus amigos murieron. Hange y Levi se habían vuelto buenos amigos, en realidad era la única que le hablaba a Levi.

Ella estaba revisando una gran cantidad de documentos mientras su amigo le hacía compañía.

Esa tarde habían salido a comer algo afuera.

-La siguiente semana será el día que revelaremos el invento -dijo emocionada Hange-. Seria genial si vinieras, tu simple presencia ayudaría mucho, eres genial y un gran amigo.

-¿Dijiste que soy genial? -pregunto confundido

-Si -dijo sonriente Hange.

-Bueno, tú no estás del todo loca -dijo y tomo de su té.

-Que dulce, gracias.

-Cuéntame algo ¿Por qué no te uniste a la policía militar? -pregunto-. Te investigue, Hange Zoe primera en su clase, pudiste elegir cualquier otra división, ¿porque esta?

-Porque Erwin y Shadis me permiten realizar mis inventos y experimentos, cosa que en la policía militar no podría hacer, además afuera soy libre.

Levi la miraba, Hange en definitiva era una mujer rara e intrigante.

Una chica paso y saludo sonriente, Levi la miro serio, pero Hange mal interpreto la situación.

-Si bueno, por suerte Erwin jamás se fijaría en una mujer así -dijo Hange.

-Oh si, olvide a santo Erwin, él se fijaría en mujeres de mejor calidad.

-Es una cualidad no un motivo de burla mujeriego -defendió Hange.

-¿Mujeriego? -pregunto.

-Oh vamos, a todos lados a los que vas las mujeres se te lanzan encima.

-¿Y me has visto haciendo algo a mí? Son ellas las que se lanzan -se defendió.

-¿Me dirás que no te has acostado con ninguna de ellas? -dijo incrédula.

-No -contesto simplemente y le dio otro sorbo a su té.

-Levi, tu nunca has tenido sexo -dedujo.

-Hace poco llorabas ante la idea de pronunciar esa palabra ¿y ahora me preguntas a mí? Lo hiciste con Erwin -busco distraer a Hange de su anterior deducción.

-No, todavía no, lo guardamos para este fin de semana -aclaro contenta.

-Bien, debo retractarme de mi primera impresión, soy un hombre de gustos selectivos y tú eres una cualquiera.

Ambos sonrieron y luego Hange volvió a su trabajo.

.

-Quiero irme a descansar, pero revisemos estos documentos primero -dijo Hange algo cansada a su asistente Moblit-. Mike, Nanaba… -Hange quería pedirles ayuda con el papeleo, pero ellos estaban concentrados en abrazos y besos. Entonces ella vio a Nile y compañía, ellos se habían acercado a hablar con Levi. Hange miro intrigada y luego se dirigió a la oficina de Erwin.

-Quieren la transferencia de Levi a la policía militar -dijo Erwin-. Ellos están conscientes de su potencial, incluso le han invitado a una fiesta esta noche.

-¿Y qué hacemos? -pregunto.

-Nada, iras a acompañarlo y convencerlo de que se quede en nuestra división.

-Pero ¿y nuestra salida? -pregunto decepcionada.

-La legión es primero Hange -dijo Erwin y Hange asintió, él tenía razón.

.

Hange se puso un vestido formal plateado, se arregló y se dirigió al lugar para interceptar a Levi.

El carruaje se detuvo frente a una casa enorme.

-Hola enano con cara de estúpido, estarías en la ciudad subterránea si no fuera por Erwin ¿y ahora quieres traicionarnos? -dijo Hange al bajar del carruaje mientras lidiaba con el largo del vestido.

-¿Esta todo en orden señorita? -pregunto el cochero sorprendido por el vocabulario que había usado Hange.

-Si, solo práctico mi discurso -sonrió.

-¿Hange? -pregunto incrédulo Levi al verla- ¿qué haces aquí? pensé tendrías tu fin de semana romántico con el idiota de Smith.

-Si bueno al parecer él prefiere que sea tu niñera -dijo furiosa-. Ahora se un caballero y toma mi brazo -Levi la tomo del brazo y caminaron juntos.

-Lamento que no pudieras pasar esta velada con el pequeño Erwin si sabes a lo que me refiero -le dijo mientras caminaban o mas bien Levi caminaba y Hange lo usaba como apoyo para no caerse a causa de los tontos tacones.

-¿Quieres hablar de eso justo ahora? -contesto de mala gana-. Porque no mejor practicamos como hablarle a Zackly ¿qué tal que ellos te preguntan sobre tu pasado?

-No tengo nada que ocultar, era mas listo que los de las tropas estacionarias, así que me era fácil robarles, pueden preguntarle a esta torpe cuatro ojos.

-Oh si, eres tan listo -ella puso sus ojos en blanco fastidiada.

-Disculpa, pero tienes novio gracias a mí.

-Puede que empezara gracias a ti, pero duro gracias a mi -se quejó.

-Genial, estas actuando nuevamente como una loca, agresiva y controladora -se quejó Levi-. Mi postura es que a Erwin le gusta la versión Hange de Levi y no la tuya, así que no critiques mi sabiduría cuando eres la prueba viviente de que jamás me equivoco.

-Podría estar teniendo sexo justo ahora -se lamento Hange.

Zackly, Pixis y Nile saludaron a Levi desde lejos.

Hange lo detuvo y arreglo el cuello de su camisa.

-Ahora recuerda, eres un idiota insolente que es terriblemente bueno exterminando titanes, así que demuestra esa valentía y fuerza -dijo dándole ánimos a Levi.

La cena avanzo tranquila, mas de una mujer se le quedaba viendo a Levi, pero para él eran indiferentes.

-Por lo que veo eres muy popular entre las damas -dijo Pixis y continúo bebiendo, él ya estaba demasiado borracho-. Quizás deberías darnos consejos sobre el amor.

-Bien, yo les diría que no lo hagan, busquen placer, es más fácil y menos complejo, un corazón roto dura años.

Todos en la mesa rieron.

-Santo cielo, ¿cómo se llama la que te rompió el corazón? -pregunto Zackly.

-Como dije mejor casual que especial -contesto Levi.

Hange sintió intriga sobre ese pasado que desconocía sobre Levi. ¿Acaso había existido una mujer tan especial como para que su amigo tuviera el corazón roto?

El tema cambio y luego todos se pusieron borrachos y a bailar.

Hange estaba seria y Levi lo noto.

-¿Que tienes? -pregunto Levi.

-Me entere de la propuesta que te hicieron para cambiar de división -dijo Hange, a ella le gustaba ser directa y honesta.

-Entonces de seguro te enteraste de que la rechace.

Hange le miro directamente sin poder creerlo.

-¿Porque? -pregunto.

-Se lo debo a mis amigos -contesto serio-. Además, ustedes me necesitan.

-Creo es una buena decisión -sonrió.

-Ahora a relajarnos y roguemos por que esta torpe fiesta termine pronto.

-Cuéntame sobre esa chica, la que te rompió el corazón.

-Por lo visto quieres ponerme de mal humor -se quejó Levi.

-No, solo quiero entender quizás es por eso que eres un amargado.

Levi podía haber guardado silencio, pero de alguna forma le era fácil hablar con Hange.

-Bueno pues en realidad no existe ninguna chica que me rompiera el corazón, jamás me he involucrado sentimental ni fisca mente con una mujer.

-Pero tu me ayudaste con Erwin -dijo incrédula.

-Como te dije, se sobre manipulación.

Ambos se miraron fijamente.

-Ven vamos a bailar y no me digas que no lo haces porque te he visto bailar con Nanaba, ese bailecito que haces cuando estas contenta.

Hange y levi bailaron, disfrutaron de la fiesta y luego regresaron riendo como locos al cuartel general.

-Me divertí mucho -dijo Hange contenta.

-Si… como sea… -dijo serio Levi.

Se miraron nuevamente y entonces se besaron. Levi la aprisiono contra la pared y enredo sus dedos en el cabello de Hange. Ninguno parecía querer ceder y continuaban besandse hasta que Levi se apartó.

-Yo… adiós torpe cuatro ojos -logro decir nervioso y se alejó tan rápido que Hange no pudo decir nada.

Ella no entendía que había hecho, ni siquiera tenían una gota de alcohol en el sistema como para echarle la culpa a la bebida. Camino por el pasillo y entro a su habitación donde la esperaba Erwin. Ella se sorprendió.

-¿Me extrañaste? -pregunto sonriente, se levanto y beso a Hange.

-¿Que estás haciendo aquí? -pregunto.

-Comencé a pensar en todo lo que íbamos a hacer este fin de semana y decidí que no podía estar más tiempo sin ti, ¿tu estas bien? -vio como Hange seguía sorprendida-. Recuerdo que me dijiste que te gustaban las cosas espontaneas, traje champagne -dijo mostrándole la botella, camino hacia Hange y la destapo saliendo espuma y mojándolos a ambos.

-¿Cómo es que siempre termino ensuciando mi ropa cuando estas presente? -dijo sonriente.

-Iré por una toalla -dijo Hange dispuesta a salir de la habitación.

-O podríamos quitarnos la ropa -sugirió quitándose la camisa y tomo a Hange de la cintura. Ella de alguna forma se sentía incomoda al estar en los brazos de Erwin y verlo semi desnudo.

.

Levi caminaba por el pasillo.

-Cuatro ojos de mierda, no, Hange -se corrigió-. Yo… Hange realmente yo…mierda, vamos puedes hacerlo Levi -decía nervioso, esa loca lograba que experimentara cosas que en su vida había hecho, nervios, reírse como un tonto, respetar las reglas y la autoridad…

Llamo a la puerta y cuando abrieron no fue Hange, en su lugar estaba Erwin semi desnudo.

-Levi -saludo Erwin.

-Erwin -saludo el aludido.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -pregunto.

-Solo venia a decirle algo a esa torpe cuatro ojos, pero creo puede esperar hasta mañana -dijo serio y camino lejos del cuarto.

-Levi espera -era Hange quien le perseguía por el pasillo- Erwin, él estaba en mi cuarto cuando llegue -trato de explicarse- ¿Qué hago? Le diré que se valla.

-No ¿Porque lo harías? -Levi le lanzo una mirada seria.

-¿Eso es todo? ¿todo lo que tienes que decir? -pregunto indignada.

-¿Qué quieres que diga?

-La verdad, por primera vez en tu vida -dijo Hange y en sus jos se podía ver la desilusión.

Levi se retiró dejando a una Hange confundida.

Ella regreso a su cuarto donde Erwin la esperaba.

-¿Todo bien con Levi? -pegunto.

-Si -dijo triste- perdón por todo esto.

-No te disculpes, ten -Erwin le entrego una copa-. Por la primera de muchas noches juntos.

Hange bebió hasta el fondo y Erwin se sorprendió.

-Erwin ¿porque te gusto? -pregunto.

-Eres hermosa, inteligente, nunca críticas, nunca intentas controlar la situación y eso es algo fresco porque he conocido a muchas mujeres que son controladoras y es una pesadilla y me encanta que no seas así.

-Pero lo soy -dijo interrumpiéndolo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Erwin, tú me conoces, yo no era así, pero cambie porque ¿a quien le gusta alguien como la antigua Hange?, a nadie -ella bebió de la botella- Soy una controladora, obsesionada con los titanes y eso me hace rara, me meto tanto en mis investigaciones que arreglarme pasa a segundo plano y ¿sabes que odio más? -ella se quitó los zapatos-. Estos estúpidos tacones que son solo un ridículo invento de los hombres para hacerle más difícil a las mujeres salir corriendo de ellos -los lanzo y luego miro a Erwin apenada-. De verdad lo siento, eres grandioso, por eso tenia que decirte que esta no soy yo, porque no soporto engañarte.

-¿Entonces quién eres? -Erwin no entendía mucho de lo que estaba pasando.

-La mujer que un idiota me dijo que sea.

Erwin camino hacia la puerta y la abrió, pero antes de irse miro a Hange por última vez.

-Sabes Hange, tienes razón en algo, yo sabia que en el fondo no eras así, de alguna forma tu antigua yo me atraía un poco… lo que quiero preguntarte es ¿tú me amaste?

-¿Honestamente? -Hange medito unos segundos- No.

-Espero sigamos siendo buenos amigos -Erwin camino hacia Hange y le beso tiernamente en la mejilla -Te deseo felicidad con Levi -le dijo y entonces salió de la habitación.


	5. Chapter 5

**El amor en el aire**

Al día siguiente Erwin cito en su oficina a Hange.

-¿Qué hiciste? -le dijo decepcionado en cuanto la mujer entro.

-¿A qué te refieres? -ella no entendía que estaba pasando.

-Levi, él pido la transferencia a la policía militar.

-Pues no lo necesitamos -dijo furiosa y salió azotando la puerta causa de la furia que sentía.

.

-No puedo creer que me permití sentir algo por él -se quejaba Hange reprochándose por el beso que le había dado.

-Sin mencionar que dejaste a Erwin por su culpa -dijo Nanaba y Hange la miro furiosa.

.

Nile le daba un recorrido a Levi, estaba contento de haberle ganado nuevamente a Erwin.

-Él será tu líder de escuadrón -dijo presentándole a un hombre.

-¿Y sabes que es lo que me gusta de ti? que no quiero tener nada que ver contigo -dijo pensando en Hange.

.

Hange decidió concentrarse en terminar su nuevo invento. Quizás esa distracción le ayudaría con el dolor y la ira que sentía por dentro.

Finalmente llego el día de la presentación, el cual coincidía con el día de la graduación de los nuevos reclutas, ellos también estarían presentes para ver el nuevo invento.

Levi y un montón de miembros de la policía militar también habían asistido.

-Veremos que es lo que los raros del cuerpo de exploración nos tienen preparado -se burló Nile.

.

-Y recuerda cuando escuches la palabra "ahora" accionas la palanca -dijo Moblit a Nifa y ella asintió.

Moblit iba a presentar el invento ya que Hange había decidido quedarse en cama.

.

-Vamos ¡arriba! -regaño Nanaba abriendo las cortinas para que entrara luz al cuarto de Hange.

-No -dijo tapándose el rostro.

-Vamos, eres la gran Hange Zoe, la mujer más fuerte e inteligente dentro de estas tres murallas -dijo sentándose a su lado en la cama-. La Hange que yo conozco jamás ha llorado por un hombre.

-La Hange que conocías jamás se había enamorado -dijo Hange con el rostro todavía cubierto por las cobijas.

-¿Vas a dejarte vencer? Es tu invento, trabajaste duro y ahora dejaras que Moblit lo presente ¿enserio? Yo quiero a Moblit, pero sabes que es tímido frente a la gente.

-No puedo, en verdad estoy enferma Nanaba -se quejó Hange.

-Así que es todo, la gran Hange Zoe se tirara a la depresión por un idiota ¡que decepción! -dijo y Hange reacciono.

-Tienes razón Nanaba -Hange se puso de pie y salió decidida por la puerta.

-Amiga, quizás te gustaría cambiarte la pijama -sugirió y Hange regreso para ponerse el uniforme.

.

-Hola, mi nombre es… es… Moblit y yo hablare por la líder Hange -dijo nervioso.

Los de la policía militar soltaron risitas.

-Este invento sube y baja y… -Moblit continuaba nervioso.

Hange apareció y lo empujo fuera del elevador.

-Lo siento, muchas gracias Moblit por esa introducción y quiero agradecer a todos por venir aquí a ver el nuevo invento que revolucionara el comercio y mantenimiento de los muros. Antiguamente los elevadores de la muralla funcionaban por medio de cuerdas, era un trabajo duro el poder subir hasta la cima y el riesgo era grande, ahora con este invento al que llamo elevador podremos alcanzar la cima en cuestión de segundos y me gustaría demostrárselo al comandante en jefe Zackly -dijo Hange.

Moblit se acercó y le susurro algo.

-Me dicen que el comandante ZacKly no está presente, lo cual no me sorprende -dijo furiosa y también noto que como era costumbre más mujeres que hombres se habían unido a la legión de exploración-, porque no se le puede confiar nada a los hombres. creen que saben lo que los hombres harán y lo que quieren hacer, pero cuando llega ese momento en el que tienen que dar un paso y avanzar se acobardan. Los hombres fuertes, valientes que nos narran en las novelas desde niñas no existen. Los hombres no son fuertes, no son valientes, los hombres tienen miedo -muchas mujeres del publico parecían estar de acuerdo-. Y aunque tuvieran su momento en el pasillo y sea totalmente romántico y este lleno de potencial, los hombres son incapaces de admitirlo, ¿Por qué? porque son débiles.

-Déjame decirte algo sobre las mujeres -dijo Levi subiendo a la plataforma del ascensor-. Las mujeres nos hacen creer que son las víctimas, que rompemos su corazón por deporte. Dicen que quieren amor verdadero, pero todo lo que quieren es una lista, es perfecto, apuesto, tiene dinero, y para los que encajan en esos criterios no se engañen, no están saliendo con ustedes si no con un conjunto calculado de varios requerimientos, dinero sobre sustancia, aspecto sobre alma, brillo sobre principios, sin inmutarse, sin importar si es real o romántico, lo compensara una larga lista de requerimientos.

-Eso viene de un hombre que no expresa sus sentimientos -reclamo Hange.

-Entonces lo que paso en el pasillo…

-Lo que paso fue un momento de pasión seguido por un momento de pánico de tu parte aparentemente -dijo Hange.

-¿Pánico? Fui a tu habitación -rebatió Levi.

-Y luego escapaste.

-No fue pánico, no quise competir con la encarnación de la lista que estaba en tu cama, deberías agradecerme. Como dije una mujer entre dos hombres siempre elegirá al de mejor currículo.

-Eso es una tontería, quiero que te bajes de aquí ¡ahora! -grito Hange.

-¿Ahora? -pregunto confundida Nifa y acciono el ascensor.

Este subió a Levi y a Hange demasiado rápido, todos se quedaron maravillados por la velocidad.

El elevador se quedó atorado.

-¡Te odio tanto! -le grito a Levi.

-No, te odias a ti misma por ser tan superficial.

Levi intento bajar, pero se dio cuenta que estaban demasiado alto.

-Que sorpresa, abandonas -se burló-. ¿Qué haces? -lo empujo.

-¿Cres que estén intentando matarse? -pregunto Nanaba a Mike al ver la escena, esta parecía que Hange quería empujar a Levi.

-¡Buntaichou no se preocupe, la bajaremos enseguida! -grito Moblit.

Pasaron los segundos, Levi y Hange permanecían callados.

-Tengo una idea, porque no me cuentas como Erwin y tú se divirtieron teniendo sexo.

-Termine con Erwin esa noche idiota.

Todos los del publico lograban escuchar todo l que discutía la parejita.

-¿Espera que? -Levi miro a Hange por primera vez desde que se habían quedado atorados.

-¿Te interesa? pues que mal. Si pensaste que terminaríamos lo que iniciaste estas equivocado, perdiste tu oportunidad -Hange se giro para darle la espalda a Levi.

-Vamos, nunca tuve una oportunidad contigo -dijo más tranquilo.

-Tienes razón, tuve un error en mi juicio al pensar que eras mas de lo que eres, pero resulta que no lo eres.

-¿Eso qué significa?

-Soy Levi, me gusta el orden, no se enamoren es aterrador -se burló tratando de imitarlo.

-Si es aterrador, es terrorífico, en especial si me enamoro de una loca como tú.

-¡Yo no soy una loca! -rebatió.

-Te dije que te amo y solo escuchaste la palabra loca, eres la definición de neurótica.

-No, la definición de neurótica es una persona que sufre de ansiedad, obsesiones, compulsiones, trastornos fisios y ninguna objetiva de…

-¡Cállate! -le grito desesperado-. Otra vez, te dije que estoy enamorado de ti y me das lecciones de vocabulario, Tu eres… simplemente no puedo contigo -dijo resignado y se recargo en el barandal.

Hange miro a Levi.

-¿Tú me amas? ¿Por qué?

-No tienes la menor idea, pero yo si -dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Hange se aproximó a Levi y ambos se besaron. Moblit logro componer la falla y el ascensor bajo.

FIN.

**Saludos a todos, espero les gustara la historia y se divirtieran un rato, pronto subiré mas historias.**


End file.
